


Taming the Fvckboy

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Junhoe as a fvckboy who always go for the virgins.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some sort of a rape scene. But not really 'rape' you'll know once the story progress. If you're uncomfortable with stories with that theme, please don't read this.
> 
>  
> 
> [standard disclaimer for typos and grammar lapses]

"Aaaah!"

"Scream, my pet. Scream my name. Let me hear you," The low voice growled into the ear of his prey.

"Junhooooeee!" His prey cried out as Junhoe pleasured him.

"You little masochist, do you want it even rougher?" Junhoe continued as he pounded into the tight hole of the boy below him, "I'm going to make you come harder than you will ever come in your entire life. I'm going to fuck you until you won't even remember your own name. I'm going to pleasure you until you won't be able to find pleasure with anyone else,"

The response was a gurgled cry as the boy gripped onto the edges of the table he was laying on. The hard leather belt that bound him to the mounted projector on the far end of the table was cutting into his wrist but he could only moan and groan at the pleasure being inflicted onto him.

Junhoe bit down harshly onto the earlobe of the boy as one of his hands circled around the cloth-covered waist and gripped the length of his quarry firmly, pumping it at a cruel rate. The other hand reached forward to grip the dark hair in front of him and pulled, forcing the boy's head to turn a little. Junhoe watched the slacked-face expression on the face of the boy as he plunged himself deeper and harder into the boy's ass. Their hips hit the teacher's table loudly, causing the sensitive head of the boy's dick to hit the wood firmly. Junhoe was rewarded with a loud drawn scream of his name at the pain. Not caring if he was causing even more pain, Junhoe continued his fast and furious pace as he thrust harder and harder into the boy.

"Junhoe!!!!" The boy screamed as he came prematurely.

A few more seconds later, Junhoe emptied himself into the boy's hole. Scoffing, he pulled out from the boy and zipped his pants. That was what he got for going for the virgins – a premature end to an overall good round of sex.

Looking down at the boy sprawled face down on the desk, Junhoe reached over to loosen the belt that tied the boy to the table. Junhoe patted the head of the dazed boy, at least he was a better fuck than the previous one who had only whined and acted coy throughout the process.

"You can keep the belt," Junhoe smirked as he left the boy in the classroom.

What was the name of the boy? Junhoe had no idea and he could care shit about it.

Junhoe was back at his apartment after walking the short distance from his university. Glancing quickly at the clock on his wall, Junhoe made his way to the bathroom. After some loud curses, he managed to get himself clean and started to dress hurriedly. He congratulated himself on a job well done as he fix his hair into something that doesn't look like he had just sex. The quick fuck had managed to get him satiated enough for his dinner appointment.

Though honestly, he had no idea why he had even accepted the invitation for dinner. The little girl who had asked him had been far too grateful to him for saving her little kitten and Junhoe, in a rare kind mood, had agreed to join her family for dinner that day. He found it difficult to turn down ten-year-olds who pleaded with you with their big brown eyes. Jinhwan had laughed at him the whole day for his apparent weakness.

Grabbing the keys that he had thrown onto the table earlier, Junhoe quickly left his flat and made his way down the road. He took out the sheet of paper that the little girl had given him and tried to recall where he had seen the street sign. After several streets, Junhoe found himself standing outside a clinic with a signboard loudly proclaiming Happy Kim's Clinic (A/N lame name, I know. LOL) 

"You came!" The girl, Seojin was her name, squealed when she saw Junhoe.

"Hey," Junhoe waved awkwardly as she opened the gate for him.

"Come in come in! Dad is very excited to see you. I told him about you saving Kon and he burst into tears. We love our cat very much, you see," Seojin explained as she led him into the kitchen.

"Burst into tears? What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Junhoe tried very hard to keep the horror out of his expression.

"Dad! He's here!"

 

The next moment, Junhoe found himself shaking hands vigorously with a dark-haired man who rambled on and on about Junhoe being the eternal savior of his family. Junhoe cringed and tried to remove his hand from the strong grip but the father only seemed to tighten his hold. Sighing in defeat, Junhoe allowed the man to continue. Really, he will never accept a random dinner invitation ever.

"Junhoe," A stiff voice called out his name and Junhoe looked up at the source.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Junhoe grinned at the attractive boy before him.

The boy scowled, "Your reputation precedes you,"

Junboe opened his mouth to reply but a loud thump on his back caused him to choke mid-sentence. Belatedly, he realised that the handshaking had stopped and the father's hand on his shoulder was pushing him towards the dining table.

"Now, before we start the delightful dinner my beloved daughter had prepared, let's introduce ourselves! I'm Kim Jinyeon. My eldest son, Jiwon," Jinyeon gestured to the other male, "My other daughter Seohyun and you already know Seojin," He gestured towards the two girls at the table.

Seojin offered him a wide smile while Seohyun only gave him an appraising look.

"I'm Junhoe. Nice to meet you," Junhoe gave his most polite smile.

"And now, to thank this great guy for saving Kon, let's dig into this wonderful dinner," Jinyeon exclaimed as he pushed Junhoe into a seat.

"Great guy?!" Jiwon's disbelieving voice was lost as his father noisily started piling food onto Junhoe's rice.

Nodding at the appropriate places as the father continued on one of his rambles, Junhoe glanced over his shoulder to catch the other boy glaring at him. Nice, he liked his toys defiant as well. Jiwon was perfect.

Junhoe enjoyed himself throughout the dinner, responding with the correct answers to the questions directed at him while casting leers and smirks at Jiwon. It was funny to watch as Jiwon looked ready to explode while trying to reassure Seojin that he was fine.

After finishing the spread on the table, Seojin announced for dessert. Junhoe volunteered himself when Jiwon stood up to get the cakes from the kitchen.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" Jiwon growled as soon as they reached the kitchen.

"Nothing much," Junhoe grinned.

"Don't fucking lie to me. If you so much as touch my sister, I – !" Jiwon yelped when Junhoe gripped his ass firmly, "You asshole!" Jiwon tried to shove his hand away.

Junhoe lowered his voice as he continued groping Jiwon, his other hand pushing Jiwon's arm out of the way, "I thought my reputation precedes me, Jiwon? You should know I would only go for guys," Junhoe pressed Jiwon onto the kitchen counter.

"Let me go, you bastard," Jiwon's voice was furious as he threw Junhoe off him.

"Boys! Are you two done? Don't finish off the cake by yourself!" Jinyeon's cheerful shout filled the kitchen.

"We're almost done, Dad!" Jiwon shouted back as he gave Junhoe a dirty look.

Chuckling, Junhoe pressed his front into the other boy's back when Jiwon bent to open the refrigerator door. The boy froze when Junhoe shifted his slight erection into the crack that Jiwon's butt made. With an angry sound, Jiwon rammed his elbow into Junhoe's stomach before taking out the cake. He left Junhoe grimacing in the kitchen as he brought the cake into the dining room.

Junhoe straightened and rubbed the sore spot. 'Oh, frisky.' He grinned in a feral manner as he imagined breaking Jiwon. He could barely wait.


	2. Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night motorcycle shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a mild rape scene. Mild because, Jiwon might've liked it deep down? I'm not sure. I put a warning at the start of that scene for those who are uncomfortable with that idea.

.  
.  
.  
.

"So how good was the boy?" Jinhwan asked when Junhoe reached school the next day.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't got to fucking him yet,"

There were a few loud crashing sounds and Junhoe looked up to see a few of his friends' shocked faces. Hanbin seemed to have awakened from his deep sleep and was looking at him in disbelief. Chanwoo's face looked as blank but Junhoe could tell he was stunned. Donghyuk was staring at him flabbergasted.

"What?!" They exclaimed as one and Junhoe held back a wince at the shrill sound.

Waving away the attention that their group had gathered from the other people in the class, Junhoe only raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You didn't manage to get into the guy's pants?" Jinhwan, who usually treated Junhoe like a rival, hissed.

Junhoe frowned, "That's a little difficult, isn't it? Considering that we were surrounded by his family,"

There was a moment of silence as Junhoe was treated to his friends' blank expressions.

"Are we talking about the first year boy that you were planning to fuck in his classroom?" Chanwoo asked after a while.

"Who?" Junhoe'a eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember if there was ever such a person, "Oh, you mean that boy. Yeah, I did. Quite forgettable actually,"

"So you weren't talking about him earlier?" Donghyuk asked after he recovered from his shock.

"Nah. You remember that little girl I was telling you about yesterday? She had an older brother. Absolutely fuckable," Junhoe had a hungry glint in his eyes as he recalled Jiwon's expression.

"I think I feel a little more comforted now that I realised that you are still you," Hanbin commented, sounding relieved before he resumed his nonchalant stance.

The others could only nod in agreement.

Junhoe laughed, "Please, I would never change,"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

===========

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Junhoe loitered around the university that Jiwon attended. He had skipped his own last class to make sure that Jiwon would not disappear before he reached the school. Junhoe amused himself by imagining the expression on Jiwon when the boy saw him.

The last bell finally rang and Junhoe patiently waited. The streams of students stare at him as they passed the gate, some with looks of recognition and others with interest apparent in their eyes. Junhoe's eyes swept carelessly over the students who walked past him, silently tallying the number of students who actually looked decent. He could probably approach those after he was done with Jiwon.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Junhoe turned and gave Jiwon his most attractive grin, "What else? I was waiting for you,"

"Leave me alone. I'm not interested in being one of your fuck-toys," Jiwon brushed him off and walked away.

"Give me a chance, I can change your mind," Junhoe promised as he trailed behind Jiwon.

Jiwon only replied with a scoff as he joined a few of his friends who were waiting for him near a tree. Junhoe watched as they gestured towards him. Jiwon seemed to be furiously debating with them before he suddenly turned and strode off. The five other boys with Jiwon turned and followed him while the three remaining females giggled and one of them motioned for Junhoe to join them. Grinning, Junhoe caught up to them.

The big group of friends entered a pizza parlour and sat themselves in one of the larger tables. From the way that the waitress greeted them, Junhoe surmised that they often gathered here after school. The busty female beside him, prodded Junhoe to order.

Jiwon threw him a dirty look before he continued the discussion with his male friends. Raising an eyebrow at the obvious chasm his presence had caused the group of friends, Junhoe shrugged. The five males ignored him while the three females fawned over him. Though from the questions that the short black-haired female, Rukia, was asking, they seemed more intent to match-make Jiwon and him.

Two hours later, the group of friends exited the parlour and waved goodbye to Jiwon. Standing behind the boy, Junhoe gave his own wave before letting his arm fall onto Jiwon's shoulder.

"Don't do that," Jiwon shrugged him off before turning around to face him, "Are you happy now? You just ruined my day,"

"I can make up for it," Junhoe let his tone drop as he stooped down so that he was at Jiwon's eye level.

"Yes, by getting away from me," Jiwon gave a narrowed glare as he chose to walk away.

"But why?" Junhoe purred, "I know you want me,"

"You have an ego that is bigger than your head if you think that I'm interested in you," Junhoe said in disgust, "And considering that I have been telling you no,"

Junhoe watched, amused. Jiwon was so easily worked up over every small thing that it was very entertaining to rile him up. Junhoe fell silent as he followed behind the boy and with Jiwon occasionally throwing scowls and glares at Junhoe. They reached Jiwon's home and Junhoe could tell that the boy was visibly holding back from trying to shout at him.

Jiwon opened the front door and quickly sidestepped. Blinking, Junhoe's hand shot out instinctively to stop the black and white blur that was suddenly attacking him. A kick from Jiwon caused the blur to land in a crumpled heap near the door and Junhoe finally managed to get a good look at his attacker. Jinyeon, with his black hair and white doctor's coat, gave a thumbs-up from his position.

"Yeah, my father is a little crazy," Jiwon indicated to the man who was grinning foolishly on the floor.

"Understatement, isn't it?" Junhoe responded when Jinyeon heaved himself up and disappeared back into the family's clinic.

Jiwon snorted, "Now that you have met my crazy old man again, would you please go home?"

"Are you being polite to me?" Junhoe asked in amusement.

"Just shut the fuck up and get the hell away. I'll be damned to let Seojin catch sight of you,"

"Junhoe oppa!" Seojin bounded out of the door, "Jiwon oppa invited you for dinner? Great! Come on in!"

"Shit, too late," Jiwon moaned into his hand.

Junhoe only gave a light laugh at Jiwon's predicament.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

=========

.  
.  
.  
.

A few moments later.

"Argh, why do I have to send you back?" Jiwon groused as they closed the front door behind them.

Junhoe smirked, "Well, my dear Jiwon, it is getting quite late. You wouldn't want me to be raped right?"

"Oh please, you'll be the rapist," Jiwon motioned for Junhoe to follow him into the family's garage.

"Cool, you own a motorbike?" Junhoe eyed the machine in front of him, "Aren't you a little young?"

Jiwon only shrugged, "Dad figured that it would be okay to break the law once in a while,"

"Your father is cool and crazy,"

"Yes, now get on," Jiwon threw him a helmet before putting one on himself.

Junhoe watched as Jiwon donned a tight leather jacket and heaved himself onto the black and mean monster he called a motorcycle. Strapping the helmet on, Junhoe walked around to stand beside the bike as Jiwon started the engine.

"If you think I'm walking you back, you need to get your brain checked. The faster I get rid of you, the more peace I get,"

"I know a way to get you the peace you want," Junhoe whispered huskily into Jiwon's ear as he sat himself in the backseat.

"Shut up," Jiwon growled before kicking the motorcycle into gear.

Junhoe laughed before wrapping his arm around the boy and Jiwon tensed. Really, this was a better deal than just walking. Too bad Jiwon could not see the temptation he was posing.

They left the house and Jiwon turned onto the main road. Glancing around the empty road, Junhoe slowly let his hands slide down Jiwon's stomach. They lingered there for a few seconds when there was no comment from Jiwon. Carefully, Junhoe leaned onto Jiwon and rest his head on his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing," Junhoe whistled innocently.

Jiwon grumbled and Junhoe could feel the speed of the bike picking up. Obviously, Jiwon wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. Making small clicking noises with his tongue, Junhoe's hand wandered lower. There was a jerk in the motion of the bike when Junhoe reached his target. Shamelessly, he continued squeezing and jerking the hard mound in his hand. 'Hmm, nice of Jiwon to wear this fitted jeans.' Junhoe muses.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jiwon screeched as he stopped the bike.

They were still in the middle of the road but since it was in the dead of the night, the road was empty. The only noise other than the loud snapping of the straps on Jiwon's helmet was from the river.

Junhoe reached up and unlatched the gear on his head too. At the same time, Jiwon shoved his helmet roughly into Junhoe's shoulder, causing Junhoe to let out a loud grunt.

"Get off, you can make your way home yourself,"

"Sure, after I get off," Junhoe grinned as he pushed Jiwon down roughly onto the body of the motorcycle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

[A/N. Mild rape coming. If you're uncomfortable. You can skip this part. I'll put another note once this scene is over]

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

In one motion, he kicked the motorcycle into a standstill while letting both of their helmets fall onto the ground. Jiwon kicked him in the shin with the back of his heels, causing Junhoe to lean more of his weight onto Jiwon. Using his weight advantage, Junhoe managed to pin Jiwon onto the saddle of the bike. He allowed Jiwon to struggle uselessly for a few moments.

"If you want me so bad, you could just ask," Junhoe put both his feet down on either side of the motorcycle, effectively straddling it.

"You just scratched my helmets, asshole," Jiwon yelled.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with what's going to happen to you?"

Suddenly Jiwon seemed to realise what position he was caught in, "You have got to be kidding. There's no way you could fuck me on a motorcycle!" Even as he said that, Jiwon struggled even more against the hard body pressing down onto him.

"Well, let's find out, shall we Jiwon?"

Jiwon's hand reached blindly behind in an attempt to punch Junhoe.

Laughing, Junhoe swatted that hand away as he reached down to his own pants and removed the belt on them. With both his arms, he managed to gather the offending limbs that were trying to push him off. Using the same practiced motion with all of his other victims, Junhoe bound Jiwon's wrists to the handlebar of the motorcycle.

"You got to be shitting me," Jiwon yanked harshly on the leather.

"Nope," Junhoe nuzzled into the crook of Jiwon's neck as he hoisted the boy's legs up.

Junhoe's hands moved to the front of Jiwon's pants and unbuckled the belt there. With a quick pull, the pants were laying innocently on the ground next to the bike.

"Oh, you went commando. Nice," Junhoe massaged the flesh in front of him.

Jiwon yelped in surprise at the contact. Junhoe's hands continued to massage the heated body beneath him, the hands moving to explore the crack of Jiwon's ass down to the firm thighs that were presented to him.

"Damn exhibitionist. Never thought…" Jiwon was cut off when Junhoe gripped his growing erection and pressed it into the leather of his saddle, "Fuck!"

"We're getting there Jiwon, don't worry,"

Junhoe lowered the zip on his pants and pulled down his boxers enough to free his length. Letting his bare erection touch Jiwon's ass, Junhoe could only smirk at the curse Jiwon issued from the sensation. Slowly, Junhoe's free hand travelled up Jiwon's stomach and moved under the shirt and the leather jacket. Junhoe quickly found the hard nipples he was looking for and was soon pinching them, eliciting a groan from Jiwon.

"You're already horny as hell Jiwon, how dare you keep pretending otherwise," Junhoe said in mock anger.

"Fuck off," Jiwon hissed as Junhoe continued his ministration.

Resting his whole weight onto Jiwon, Junhoe proceeded to stroke Jiwon's dick into full hardness. With every curse and restrained moan, Junhoe got even harder. He was barely holding back from fucking Jiwon's brain out.

"I am so going to get some sexually transmitted disease from you," Jiwon grumbled in between his groaning.

"Seeing that I only fuck virgins, I doubt so," Junhoe breathed into Jiwon's ears, "You see, I don't take seconds,"

"You bastard," Jiwon kept from crying out after a particularly harsh stroke, "I bet that you are actually a lousy fuck, so you don't want your victims to compare you against a better one,"

Junhoe growled angrily at the comment and without warning, he used his fingers to pry open Jiwon's virgin hole and plunged his whole length in without preparation. Jiwon screamed at the pain of his hole being stretched and torn.

"How dare you say that I'm lousy? I'm going to make you take back your words, my dear Jiwon," With a loud grunt, Junhoe pulled out until only the tip of his head was encircled by the tight ring of muscles before thrusting back in.

Junhoe watched as Jiwon bit down the scream that was threatening to emerge. His rough movements caused fresh pain to shoot up Jiwon's spine with each motion. The whimpers that escaped from Jiwon only spurred Junhoe further and he set a fast rhythm, making sure to pound into Jiwon's prostate at every thrust.

A white haze started to fill Junhoe's mind as he stared at Jiwon's half-dazed expression. Groaning aloud, Jiwon's hands tightened on the leather restraints on his wrists as he fought the impending orgasm. Junhoe lifted Jiwon's feet onto the foot pegs below him and released the hand that was gripping Jiwon's erection, causing the hard length to bounce on the leather surface below it. Forcing Jiwon to lay prostrate on the motorcycle, Junhoe could only watch and admire the view in front of him.

Each thrust rock the bike harder and pushed Jiwon closer to the edge. Jiwon closed his eyes helplessly at the sensation of his dick being bounced and scrapped across the leather of his seat saddle. Junhoe started to knead the overheated muscles under him, causing Jiwon to gasp when he rolled his hips and struck Jiwon's prostate at the same time.

Jiwon's thighs tightened around Junhoe and the hot muscles surrounding his cock clenched harshly. The orgasm ripped through Junhoe and his vision blanked for a moment at the intensity. Junhoe laid down on the heaving body under him and allowed his hands to wander as he caught his breath.

.  
.  
.  
.

[-end of somewhat rape scene-]

.  
.  
.  
.

 

He pulled out of Jiwon's body after he calmed down. Vaguely, Junhoe noted the white fluid that was dribbling out from Jiwon's hole and dick was running down the seats and the sides of the motorcycle. He smirked in satisfaction at the mess.

"So you were saying?" Junhoe said lowly, his fingers still dancing across the surface of Jiwon's thighs, "Am I lousy, huh Jiwon?"

"I can't compare with anyone, can I?" Jiwon managed to wheeze out.

Junhoe growled at the slight. Without another word, he released the restraint on Jiwon and raised himself off the bike. He swung around and looked at Jiwon's motionless body that was laid out on the motorcycle. Hmm, nice. A mean machine and a hot body.

"Thanks for the fuck Jiwon, see you around," Junhoe laughed as Jiwon raised his head high enough to growl at him, "And you might want to get your ass covered before you meet a rapist," He turned towards the direction of his flat and strode away.

"Right, as though I haven't already met one," Jiwon's grumble filled the air and Junhoe could only smirk at the comment.


	3. Unpleasant Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong whenever Junhoe was banging someone. What could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [standard disclaimer for typos, grammar lapses and somewhat lame story ahead]
> 
> Read if you are really, as in really, bored.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"You did the kid then?" Jinhwan asked.

"How'd you know?"

"You're in a jovial mood. Which, may I remind you, is extremely rare,"

"Is it that obvious?" Junhoe thought back to the night before, "Fuck, the motorbike and Jiwon was such a big turn-on. Maybe I should start looking at other different machines. Who knew nineteen year olds could be so hot?" Junhoe thought loud for the guys to hear him.

"…..you remembered his name?" There was a tentative tone in Chanwoo's usual bored voice.

"Of course, I spent a day to get into his pants," Junhoe raised his eyebrow at the funny question.

"You spent three days chasing after that third year and forgot his name in less than a day," Donghyuk pointed out.

"Like you said, less than a day. It hasn't even been a day since I last fucked Jiwonie"

Junhoe missed the alarmed look on his friends' faces at the nickname. They exchanged glances at Junhoe's abnormal behaviour.

"Anyway," Jinhwan continued hesitantly, "We're heading for the club tonight. You'll be joining us right?"

"Of course," Junhoe said derisively.

Junhoe proceeded to tune them out as they discussed what kinds of prey they hoped to find in the club tonight. He could care less. Jiwon and that motorbike still occupied his mind. 'Maybe I should try the hood of a car next. Now, who has a car?' Junhoe contemplated the population of his school. Anyone that was in his class was definitely out, friends of those he had fucked were a big bonus though. Hard to convince but the resulting sex was extremely gratifying.  
.  
.  
.  
========  
.  
.  
Junhoe was the first to arrive at Donghyuk's apartment and was forced to watch as the boy picked through his closet. Was it so hard to find a decent piece of clothes? Apparently.

The others slowly streamed in and Junhoe was bored out of his mind. He flipped through the magazines on Donghyuk's coffee table and shuffled through the channels on the television. In the end, he settled for lounging on the couch and listening to Hanbin and Jinhwan make a mess of the living room. Maybe he should have found some other entertainment before heading over to Donghyuk's. 'Argh, too late for that now' Junhoe frowned in displeasure.

They finally made their way to the car. Hanbin had refused as usual and Yunhyeong had only raised a questioning look when they asked him along to a gay club. Needless to say, the four of them were left to their own devices.

The loud music of the club hit them as they stood at the entrance. Nodding towards the bouncer, they were let in without a fuss. They hung around the bar for a while before clinking their glasses together and separating to find their target for the night.

Junhoe remained at the bar as he eyed the males that were getting themselves drunk at the other end of the counter. They were pretty young and with his practiced eye, Junhoe reckoned that they would fit his criteria. Downing the contents in his glass in one shot, Junhoe stood up and made his way over.

The trio looked around nineteen and out of them, only one of them was still relatively sober. The boy looked up when Junhoe approached and frowned when he sat himself next to them. Behind him, his two friends were yelling about their troubles and banging for more alcohol to be served.

"What'd you want?"

"What'd you think?" Junhoe smirked at the question.

The boy rolled his eyes, "My friends are a little drunk,"

"That's good. It means that they won't run off even if you step away for a moment,"

"You sound very experienced in picking up boys, you know that?" The boy turned around to gesture to his drunken friends.

"Well aware of that fact," Junhoe grinned as they left the counter and made their way to the bathroom. That was far too easy now, you whore.

The club had several doors that were indicated as bathrooms. From personal experience, Junhoe knew the rooms were rarely ever used for taking a piss. Already, there were soft groans issuing from one of the locked doors next to the one they currently stood in front of.

Junhoe held open the door, "After you,"

The boy made a small noise at being treated like a lady but nevertheless, entered the room. Junhoe followed behind and locked the door behind him. He turned around to watch the boy examine the fixtures in the small room.

"So all these poles and soaps are not really used for normal purposes right," The boy commented dryly as he turned around to face him.

Junhoe only smiled at the question, "Good observation. Ever tried them before?"

There was a light scoff, "Of course not. Believe it or not, this is my first time into a club,"

Junhoe caught the hint in that comment, "Really? You sound very confident. In fact, one might mistaken that you have a purpose here tonight,"

The boy shrugged, "My friends wanted to get drunk,"

"Is that all?" Junhoe stepped closer to him and turned the boy around to face the sink, "Their mirror is very big and clean, isn't it?" Junhoe whispered as he bent the boy such that their faces were nearly touching the mirror.

The boy shuddered at Junhoe's tone. Grinning at the effect that he had caused, Junhoe allowed one of his hand to roam under the boy's shirt. His other hand reached down to toy with the zipper on his prey's pants.

"What's your name?"

"Junhoe,"

"Jiun,"

Junhoe gave a small sound of acknowledgement but otherwise, ignored the name offered to him. His right hand was now busy kneading the slowly hardening mound on the boy's front. The boy's breath started to come in short pants and Junhoe deemed it time to cut the foreplay.

In one second, the boy's hands were tied up to the light fixture above the mirror. Jeans and underwear quickly followed and were pooled on the floor around the boy's ankle. Using the mirror, Junhoe observed the hard length he was stroking and the half-mast expression on the boy. Huh, what do you know, there are confident virgins around.

"Have you done this to yourself before?" Junhoe asked, the thought of the boy finger-fucking himself turned him on.

"No. Read some books on it though,"

Junhoe blinked at the answer before letting out a light laugh. His fingers reached the hole of the boy and started probing and stretching it. At the first moan that issued from the boy's mouth, Junhoe inserted his entire length into the boy.

The boy's eyes shot open and his mouth opened to scream. Junhoe's free hand found his way to the opened mouth and clamped down hard on it, forcing the scream back down the boy's throat.

Letting himself still for a moment, Junhoe took the opportunity to soak in the warm heat. As the boy's body start to lose some of its tension, Junhoe pulled back before slamming himself back in again. Muffled shouts came out from behind his clamped hand but he ignored it. The dripping erection of his quarry was dangling over the cool edges of the sink and was leaking right into the eye of the washbasin.

Junhoe moved relentlessly, trying to push himself faster towards his end. The boy's wanton screams and movements were quickly turning him off. The boy is like a little slut. Junhoe had no idea what had happened in between the start and the present but he had no intention of walking away unfulfilled.

A few more thrusts later, Junhoe came in the boy's hole. Quickly, he pulled himself out and wiped away the fluid using the tissues provided in the room. He looked on in disgust at the limp form of the boy that was using the belt tied to the light to support himself.

'Confident virgins was one thing, but did that boy had to be so eager and enthusiastic to have sex with the first man he saw?' Junhoe muses in disgust.  
.  
.  
.  
======  
.  
.

"Where are we going?" Chanwoo asked in a bored tone the next day.

Junhoe had shown up in the afternoon and Chanwoo was not pleased since he had planned to sleep later on a Saturday.

"I need to go belt shopping," Junhoe replied as he pulled Chanwoo out of the house.

Chanwoo gave a resigned sigh, "If you stop giving your belts away, maybe you won't continually run out of belts,"

Junhoe only shrugged, "Like hell I would keep something that have touched them,"

"You are a walking contradiction, Junhoe. Have we ever told you that?"

"No, not really,"

They stopped in front of Chanwoo's car and Junhoe made to open the door, only to realise it was locked. Looking up, he met Chanwoo's eyes. There was a hint of exasperation hiding behind the blank mask.

"You want impersonal sex. You want experienced virgins. You want them to bend to your will but you want them defiant as well. You touched people but you refused to let them touch you. You want to fuck them but you don't want to look at their faces. You can fuck them but you refused to touch anything that belongs to them after," Chanwoo crossed his arms across his chest as he poited out Junhoe's quirk.

"And your point?"

Chanwoo gave a small sigh in defeat. Junhoe ignored the sound and turned once more to the door of the car, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for Chanwoo to unlock it. His eyes trailed up and down the vehicle as a thought came to him.

"Hey Chanu, I just realised. You own a car,"

"Well spotted," Chanwoo said dryly.

"You remember me saying something about trying other machines?" Junhoe walked to the front of the car and peered down at the hood.

Chanwoo made a strangled noise, "Unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, I'm not a virgin, Junhoe,"

"I know," Junhoe rolled his eyes, "What I mean is you can help me figure out a place to loop my belt through. The hood is pretty flat after all,"

"You can always forgo the belt," Chanwoo pointed out.

"Never"  
.  
.  
.  
=========  
.  
.

It was Sunday, a new day and a new toy for Junhoe. Vaguely, he admired the new belt that he had bought just the day before. It was currently tied to a pipe and to the wrists of the male in front of him. What a waste of a good belt.

He leaned forward and whispered a few choice sentences into the man in front of him. The guy looked to be studying in the university too and had seemed rather nervous when Junhoe had approached him in a café. A rather bookish type with a smart mouth which was silenced when Junhoe started putting the moves on him.

A quick chat later, Junhoe found himself pushing the man into the walls of the alley behind the café. It was still the afternoon and just right at the entrance of the alley they were in, pedestrians were still walking the busy shopping street. The only thing that was blocking them from view was the few wooden crates that were piled high. The thrill of being discovered at any moment was adding to Junhoe's arousal.

Letting his hands move on auto-pilot, Junhoe found the buttons on the shirt the college boy was wearing. With practiced ease, he undid them quickly and his hands moved on to the next target. The pants were pushed out of the way and Junhoe buried himself in the hole offered to him. A few words murmured into the ears of his newest prey later had the man quivering on his feet and holding back the moans that were spilling out.

The man gasped at a particularly hard thrust and arched against Junhle. Hastily withdrawing his body backwards without relenting his pace, Junhoe managed to avoid touching the cloth-covered back. Looking down at the side of the face that was presented to him, Junhoe quickly looked away. The scrunched up expression with the open mouth was ruining the decent face. Junhoe adjusted his focus to the tied up wrists in front of him. At least that part was constant among all his victims and could hardly be ruined.

The next whimpered groan made Junhoe shudder. Not in pleasure but in appall. What was with that grunt?

In frustration, Junhoe moved harder and faster. He was starting to lose interest in his victim again. It happened the night before and it was happening now. What the fuck.

"J-junhoe…" The man in front of him moaned.

Junhoe clenched his mouth tightly. His name, even when whimpered out nicely in this manner, failed to satisfy some un-named need in him. Junhoe pushed himself harder, refusing to surrender to the sensation of his wilting erection and his dwindling interest.

"Hello? Is there someone here?"

With a soft gasp, Junhoe's eyes shot open. In an instant, his erection had gone from half-hard to full hardness again, causing a loud moan to issue from the man in front of him at the sudden movement of the dick that was still buried in his ass.

"Anyone there? Are you injured?"

A shiver of pleasure ran through Junhoe at the sound of the voice and he let out a small moan. His hips moved faster and bucked even stronger than before into the man before him. There was a strangled groan from the college boy at Junhoe's change of pace.

"Hello?" The voice was hesitant now and Junhoe could tell that the person was approaching and getting nearer towards them.

Junhoe turned his head the same moment a person with messy and curly hair emerged from behind the crates. The moment they made eye contact, Junhoe stiffened before he exploded his load into his victim. The resulting groan signaled to him that the man had gotten off as well but Junhoe ignored him. Frozen in place, Junhoe could only stare at Jiwon's stunned expression.

With an apology stuttering out from his mouth, Jiwon turned to leave hastily.

"Jiwon!!!" Junhoe yelled hurriedly even as he pulled out and zipped himself up.

He made to follow after Jiwon before abruptly stopping in his tracks. What the hell? Why did he need to run after him? He was already done with Jiwon….

Right?


	4. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Junhoe go back to his old ways or change for the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter. I'm not sure if I can add more to this but, just like with my other stories it'll be an open ended story so my options are always there to continue this.
> 
> As usual,
> 
> [ standard disclaimer for typos and grammar lapses ]
> 
> Enjoy!

.  
.  
.  
.

 

Junhoe glanced back at the college boy who was still moaning from the aftermath of the sex before he turned around again and contemplated the spot where Jiwon had stood. He walked out from the alley, taking his time to adjust his clothing a little. Junhoe paused in his steps and hesitated. Was he really done with Jiwon?

There was no sign of the messy hair as Junhoe raked his eyes across the streets. Shrugging, he decided on a stroll around the busy town in hopes of clearing his thoughts. If meeting Jiwon on the way could help him resolve the confusion he was feeling, then that was fine as well.

He picked a random direction and started walking, lost in his own thoughts. Junhoe briefly compared Jiwon to the others whom he had fucked. There was really not much difference. He did Jiwon the same way he did the others. Except maybe Jiwon had a motorcycle as a plus point.

Junhoe cursed in his mind. That must be the reason. If not, why else would he lose interest in the two new boys he picked up after Jiwon? Damn, now he needed to find someone to fuck on another hot motorcycle to get Jiwon off his mind. Fuck.

The sounds of laughter made Junhoe looked up and he blinked. Somehow, his feet had carried him to the playground near the edge of the town. Junhoe watched as worried parents fussed over the small scrapes their children had gotten from falling on the sand. He rolled his eyes and turned around to head back to the town.

He turned back abruptly. 'Jiwon!' He screamed inside his head.

Junhoe moved forward. There was Jiwon again, this time frowning at a bunch of very young boys. A small little girl was hiding behind Jiwon and was shouting and making faces at the boys. A fight seemed about to erupt before Jiwon threw out his hands and started yelling at them.

By the time Junhoe reached the group, half of the playground was empty as parents cleared the area when the group around Jiwon looked about to get unruly. Jiwon looked at him with a startled expression and that was all the cue the kids needed before they launched themselves at each other's throat.

Growling at the disturbance, Junhoe grabbed the nearest boy and shoved him away from the centre. He continued this motion until he reached the middle where Jiwon was trying to hold apart the girl and one of the boys. Grabbing hold of the girl and lifting her up on his shoulders, Junhoe gave a loud mangled yell.

There was a momentary silence as the young group of boys stared at him and the crazed expression on his face. They took a few small steps at a time before fleeing the playground.

Junhoe set the girl down and with the same crazed glare, the rude words on the girl died on her mouth and soon, she was moving backwards like those boys before her.

"Stop terrorizing young children, bastard," Jiwon snapped, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice as he watched the young girl flee the scene as well.

"At least it worked better than your attempt,"

Jiwon gave a loud snort before turning around and walking away. Junhoe growled again. Nobody walked away from him! He reached out and grabbed Jiwon's arm harshly. Jiwon turned and the free arm he had swung around in an attempt to hit Junhoe in the face. Junhoe dodged and shoved Jiwon hard into a tree. The young man groaned at the impact.

"Who the fuck said that you can walk away from me?" Junhoe snarled into Jiwon's ears as he pinned him against the tree.

Jiwon's body seemed to fall limp as he gave a sigh, "Let me go, Junhoe," He said quietly.

In an instant, Junhoe's body seemed to make up his mind for him. His right hand reached out and gripped Jiwon's shirt as his mouth pressed itself against the other man. His tongue licked the closed lips of Jiwon and he bit down lightly to force the mouth open. A small wince of pain escaped Jiwon at the abuse Junhoe was inflicting on him and Junhoe took the chance to pry open the other's lips. Their teeth banged against each other and Jiwon grimaced at the pain. Without wasting a second, Junhoe's tongue swept the insides of Jiwon's teeth and licked the roof of Jiwon's mouth. He continued plundering the sweet taste offered to him until he realised that Jiwon was not responding.

Junhoe paused in his motion and opened his eyes to meet Jiwon's. There was a tense moment where neither of them moved. Junhoe's opened eyes stared into Jiwon's brown ones as he finally tried to make sense of his own body's reaction.

Jiwon's hands moved and pushed Junhoe away, "What the fuck?" Jiwon reached up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Another growl formed as Junhoe observed that casual gesture. His eyes glanced backwards to make sure there were no one else around. There were.

With a harsh pull, he moved the two of them deeper into the small patch of trees that separated the playground from the town. Once they were out of sight, Junhoe pushed Jiwon hard into a tree before bending down to bite at the spot where Jiwon's neck met his shoulder. There was a cry from Jiwon at the pain and Jiwon trashed against him.

Junhoe was stronger though. He pulled Jiwon's hips slightly up before jerking his own hips forward. He repeated the action and groaned at the familiar heady feeling as he continued biting and licking Jiwon's neck.

"What… the hell… are you doing?! Juneeee?!" Jiwon could not fully suppress the moan that spewed out of his throat as his hips met Junhoe's hard erection.

A shudder ran down Junhoe's spine at the tantalizing moan, "What does it look like?" Junhoe hissed as his hands moved upwards and pushed Jiwon's shirt out of the way.

There was a short strangled laughter from Jiwon that made Junhoe paused for another moment, "Why, it looked like you are coming back for seconds," Jiwon mocked him, taking advantage of the pause in Junhoe's motion to finish his sentence without breaking into a new moan.

Junhoe growled at the remark before pushing himself away from Jiwon, "Like hell I am!"

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain this?"

Junhoe regarded the sight before him. Jiwon was forcing his weakened legs to support his weight, pushing himself to stand upright. The long and tan fingers were smoothing down the front of his rumpled shirt. Finally, Junhoe's eyes fell to the slight bulge in Jiwon's jeans.

"Easy. You were turned on by me fucking that boy and I'm here to relieve your tension," Junhoe could almost fool himself with that lie.

Jiwon snorted before shaking his head in amusement, "Goodness Junhoe, you never change, still as egoistic as ever. May I remind you that I could hardly be turned on by that disgusting display of hormones?"

Junhoe snarled as he launched himself at Jiwon once more. Jiwon yelped at the sudden movement but was quickly silenced when Junhoe pried his mouth open and he found himself with Junhoe's tongue nudging forcefully into his mouth.

Moving quickly, Junhoe's hands divested Jiwon of his shirt and with the last piece of his rational mind, Junhoe managed to turn Jiwon around so that he was not facing Jiwon directly. Their kiss broke but Junhoe mouth only continued licking and biting a trail down to Jiwon's shoulder. He was nipping the area between the other's shoulder blades even as he lifted him with one hand and used the other to loosen the belt on Jiwon.

A sharp pain near his jaw broke him out of his progress and he turned away from the pain to glare at Jiwon for hitting him. That was also part of the reason why he always used his belt to tie up his victims.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Jiwon yelled as he raised his elbow and rammed it hard into Jiwon's stomach.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Junhoe barely managed to dodge the blow as he moved to the side.

The next one hit him on his hips and left Junhoe growling at the pain. His hand shot forward and grabbed Jiwon's, forcing Jiwon to stop mid-strike in his next attack. His other arm wound around Jiwon before dipping low and cupping Jiwon's erection. The choked moan was music to his ears.

"You're already hard as hell, why the fuck are you pushing me away?!" Junhoe roared as he massaged the hard mound cruelly.

Overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure that Junhoe was inflicting on him, Jiwon could only grabbed the trunk of the tree with his remaining hand. With his breaths coming out in small gasps, Jiwon tried to ignore the skilled hand that was stroking him.

"Because!" Jiwon broke off as Junhoe gave a particularly hard stroke, "Because your fucking dick was just in someone else's fucking asshole!"

Junhoe stilled. The hand that was stroking Jiwon came to a stop. Blankly, Junhle stared as Jiwon took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He had forgotten about that previous guy.

"So…" Junhoe tried to piece together all the information, "You are only pushing me away because my… dick was probably covered in another person's… fluid…?"

Jiwon's ears flushed red and Junhoe could only watch in growing amusement as the other man tried to explain himself. The fingers which had stopped their movement continued stroking Jiwon languidly through the jeans as he allowed himself to chuckle at the situation.

Here he was, ready to break his own rule of not doing anyone twice. His prey, perfectly willing yet not relenting because he did not want to touch something that had been covered in someone else's juices. Junhoe let out a bark of loud laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Jiwon shrieked as he tried to bat Junhoe's offending hands away.

Unable to control the sniggers that were rising up his throat, Junhoe could only clutch Jiwon tighter around the waist and leaned his full weight against Jiwon's body. Tremors ran through Junhoe's body as he tried to calm himself. Once he finally managed to compose himself, Junhoe bent down and blew onto Jiwon's earlobe lightly, thoroughly enjoying the shudder that ran down Jiwon's body as he did that.

"So then, if I get myself cleaned, you would let me fuck you?" Junhoe whispered huskily into Jiwon's ears.

"Like hell I would,"

"Really?" Junhoe continued to smirk as his hand resumed the brutal pace it had set earlier on Jiwon's erection.

There were a few strangled gasps as Jiwon fought against the pleasure. His hands were now tightly wound around the strong arms that were circling his waist instead of pushing them away. His blunt fingernails dug deeper into Junhoe's arm as he tried to retain his self-consciousness. Jiwon had his head thrown back on Junhoe's shoulder while he desperately tried to take in mouthful of air.

A wide smirk spread across Junhoe's face at the reaction and he carried on tormenting Jiwon. He stopped his motion just as Jiwon turned rigid and almost laughed at his tortured expression.

"You fucker!" Jiwon panted out as the hand stopped its movement just as he was about to climax.

"Come with me," Junhoe pulled Jiwon away from the tree.

With one of his hands on Jiwon's arm, Junhoe bent down to grab the shirt that was laying on the ground and tossed it quickly to Jiwon. Without turning to see if Jiwon managed to catch it, he hauled Jiwon away from the trees and out onto the street. Curses came from behind him and Junhoe let go of the grip he had on Jiwon's arm momentarily for Jiwon to put the shirt back on.

Once that was done, Junhoe dragged Jiwon towards the direction of his flat, blatantly ignoring the protests that issued from behind him. The whole trip back, Junhoe refused to let his mind wander. He had no wish to hear from the supposedly rational part of his mind that was telling him that bringing Jiwon back was wrong. To him now, everything about Jiwon was right.

They reached his apartment in a matter of minutes and Jiwon was silent behind him, as though stunned by the events that were unfolding. Junhoe shoved Jiwon hard against the door as he tried to get his door to open. He was not taking the chance of Jiwon deciding to escape at the last moment.

The door opened and he forcibly pushed Jiwon into the small residence. Junhoe closed the door and in one stroke, lifted Jiwon up into his arms.

"Let me down!" Jiwon finally seemed to recover his sense of mind.

"Hell no. Now stop struggling, you're not as light as you looked," Junhoe grunted from the effort of carrying Jiwon and avoiding the flailing limbs at the same time.

"What the fuck did you bring me here for?!" Jiwon stopped his struggle as he stared at the floor in apprehension from his position in Junhoe's arm, appearing to have realised that Junhoe could drop him painfully on the ground at any time.

"Can't you infer on your own?" Junhoe rolled his eyes at the question before letting Jiwon fall the short distance to the bathroom floor.

There was a small yelp from Jiwon at the impact, "That hurts, asshole," he rubbed his sore bottom as he tried to stand.

Junhoe shrugged indifferently while reaching past Jiwon to turn on the shower. The cold water rained down on them and Junhoe visibly relaxed. He looked down at Jiwon who was scowling and grumbling and picking at his shirt which was now damp and sticking to his body like a second skin. The sight was almost too much for Junhoe to take.

He reached forward and gathered Jiwon into his arms. His right hand moved downwards and cupped Jiwon's ass, pushing their hips together. He was rewarded with a moan and shudder against his own body. Using his free hand, Junhoe managed to pull off the shirt that was sticking onto Jiwon.

Strong fingers moved upwards and threaded themselves through Junhoe's wet hair. Junhoe groaned at the sensation of Jiwon massaging his scalp. He leaned down further and captured Jiwon's mouth with his own. He had never kissed any of his partners before and here he was, kissing Jiwon for the second time. Or was it the third? Junhoe gave up counting as Jiwon's tongue started prodding at his own.

Junhoe's hands ran up and down Jiwon's sides, finally reaching the buckle on Jiwon's jeans. He fumbled a little, not used to opening someone else's belt buckle from the front. A small laugh emerged from Jiwon and was lost between their mouths as they continued kissing heatedly. Once opened, Junhoe pulled it away and without thinking, made to tie up Jiwon.

"Don't you dare," Jiwon growled between their teeth as he pushed away the hands holding the belt.

Wordlessly, Junhoe let the cheap leather dropped noisily onto the floor and kicked it away without a second thought. His hands pushed down the zip on Jiwon's jeans and wrestled the skinny bottom down on the ground. He pulled himself away from Jiwon's mouth as his hands ran across the underwear on Jiwon.

"What's with you and tight clothings?" He eyed the small brief that was covering Jiwon.

"Do you honestly expect me to wear baggy boxers with tight jeans?" Jiwon rolled his eyes at the question before reaching up to push away Junhoe's shirt.

"You can always go commando again," Junhoe grinned lecherously as he allowed his shirt to be pulled off.

"After last round?" Jiwon scoffed as he nibbled the skin on Junhoe's collarbone, "You must be dreaming,"

Junhoe chortled at the retort. His hands moved swiftly and yanked down the small underwear that was barely covering Jiwon. Jiwon shivered against Junhoe's body as his hot erection was exposed to the cold water.

"We're wasting water," Jiwon mumbled as he pressed himself against Junhoe.

"Damnit Jiwon, can you stop thinking about environmental issues in the midst of sex?" Junhoe grumbled, "Besides, you haven't gotten me clean yet," Junhoe said as he was reminded of the reason why Jiwon had pushed him away earlier.

"Damn right,"

Jiwon nudged Junhoe away from him a little. His hands reached down and pulled the zipper on Junhoe's baggy jeans. The material fell easily to the floor and Jiwon stared at the boxer resting on Junhoe's hip.

"One would think that, you who make use of any chance to fuck anyone would be the one to forgo underwear," Jiwon drawled even as he pulled down the article.

"And let my continual erection hit the metal zipper?" Junhoe smirked.

"Right, continual erection," Jiwon mumbled while reaching for the soap.

Junhoe jerked away the wet clothes that were surrounding them, kicking them to the far corner of the bathroom. He hissed as a cold thick liquid made its presence known by dribbling itself onto his heated erection. Junhoe glared at Jiwon for pouring the showering foam on him while he was not paying attention. Jiwon only whistled innocently before his expression turned naughty. A gasp escaped from Junhoe when Jiwon gripped his cock firmly in both hands and began stroking it.

"Oh, don't fuss. I need to get you squeaky clean after all," Jiwon teased as his hands moved up and down Junhoe's length.

"Oh fuck," Junhoe let out a moan at the pleasure.

Jiwon's hands rubbed harshly against the heated flesh while fondling the warm balls below. Junhoe reached out and gripped Jiwon's shoulder helplessly as Jiwon continued squeezing, caressing, petting and touching him. At this rate…

Junhoe snapped his eyes open when Jiwon stopped abruptly. He was met with an evil grin when he realised that Jiwon had inflicted the same torture on him just like what he had done to him.

"Now, where else do I need to clean?"

Junhoe groaned at the question, "Only there. And maybe my hands,"

Jiwon stared at the hands in question suspiciously before directing his gaze back to Junhoe's face, "Okay, let me rephrase. Where else did he touch?"

There was a short bark of laughter from Junhoe, "Jiwonie, you should know better from first-hand experience," Junhoe shook his head in mock dismay, "He never did get to touch me,"

Jiwon continued with the distrustful look.

"In fact, you are the first to actually properly touch me during sex," Junhoe wrapped his arms around Jiwon.

"Properly touch…?"

"Yes well, my first… partner tried touching me. That's when I learnt to tie them up,"

Jiwon snorted at the answer. He buried his head into the crook of Junhoe's neck and proceeded to run his hands up and down Junhoe's broad and muscular back. A few moments later, he pulled away to direct the cold water down the soapy front of Junhoe.

Junhoe hissed and glared at Jiwon for the treatment. With a firm stroke down his own erection, Junhoe managed to wash off all the foam effectively. Junhoe reached out and turned off the tap before heaving Jiwon onto the walls of the bathroom and letting Jiwon rest his weight onto his own hips.

He thrust his hips forward and both of them gasp at the feeling of their bare erections hitting each other. This time, it was Jiwon's turn to glare as Junhoe grinned down wickedly at him. Junhoe's hand came in between them and encircled the two engorged organs. He started a slow pace, languidly stroking the swollen cocks with his palm and causing both of their dicks to rub against each other with each movement.

Jiwon's arm came to rest on Junhoe's torso as he tried to support himself. His head fell onto Junhoe's shoulder while he breathed in deeply. The rubbing was pushing him towards the end far too quickly.

"June…" Jiwob groaned out as his arm circled around his partner's neck.

"Fuck Jiwon," Junhoe stopped his motion at the whimpered sound emerging from Jiwon.

He rest himself against Jiwon for a second, trying to calm himself down in order to properly fuck Jiwon. The sweet moans from Jiwon were getting too much for him to take. He let out a groan himself when he realised that Jiwon was bucking against him, desperately trying to encourage Junhoe to continue.

Junhoe's hands moved and were soon lifting Jiwon's legs higher. With a nudge, he indicated for Jiwon to wrap his legs around Junhoe's waist instead of around the calves. Jiwon's hard erection jutted out into the air at the change in position and Junhoe pressed his own firmly against the hole that was exposed to him.

Instead of plunging straight in, Junhoe rubbed his cock against the tight quivering hole. Jiwon shivered and moaned at the sensation, gripping Junhoe's hair tightly in his hands. Junhoe continued the action, reveling in the promise of the tight heat that the hole promised.

"You… better prepare me," Jiwon gasped out as Junhoe picked up his pace.

Junhoe scoffed, but complied nonetheless. His hand reached down and inserted two fingers straight into Jiwon's entrance.

"You bastard! That's not a preparation at all!"

"That's the best you are going to get. I can't hold myself back any longer," Junhoe growled out as he pushed his entire length in while his two fingers held open the entrance.

Jiwon cried out at the pain, his entrance being stretched even wider by the two fingers while Junhoe's hot erection filled him. His hands on Junhoe's hair pulled uselessly to convey his displeasure at being subjected to more pain.

Wincing at the slight sting on his scalp, Junhoe removed his fingers from the hole and returned them to cupping and massaging Jiwon's ass. His hard length was completely buried in Jiwon's hole which was squeezing him continually as Jiwon fought to relax. Once the grip on his hair loosened, Junhoe deemed it safe to move.

He pulled out and pushed back in with one hard thrust. The sharp movement caused fresh pain and blood to spill from Jiwon's entrance. Kissing the nape of Jiwon's neck apologetically, Junhoe continued his frantic pace.

Pushing and rolling his hips, he managed to find Jiwon's prostate quick enough. Soon, Jiwon was gasping and moaning out Junhoe's name as Junhoe fucked him brutally. The legs wrapped around Junhoe waist tightened as Jiwon found his eyes rolling backwards in pleasure.

Junhoe shoved himself in with more force than necessary and got drunk in the feeling of the soft flesh that was constricting around him. He cupped Jiwon's ass forcefully and pulled Jiwon nearer to him just as he pushed himself forward. Jiwon let out a cry as Junhoe hit and scrapped hard against his prostrate.

Continuing with the same movement, Junhoe allowed his dick to hit the walls of Jiwon's hole relentlessly and to rub against Jiwon's prostate in a pleasant way. Jiwon hung lifelessly off his shoulder as the bursts of pleasure started blurring into one. The fingers that were threaded through Junhoe's hair had fallen to the back of Junhoe's neck. With each thrust of Junhoe's hips, the hands scrapped and tickled the short strands of hair that were sticking onto the skin.

Junhoe shuddered at the impending climax. His hips moved faster and Jiwon's erection bounced between them, splattering their stomach with white beads of pre-cum. Jiwon's hands moved to find a grip on the broad shoulders in front of him.

With a loud shout of what sounded like a mangled cry of Jiwon's name, Junhoe's orgasm tore through him and he shot his seed deep into Jiwon's hole. A groan came from Jiwon at the same moment and Junhoe found his stomach covered in Jiwon's fluid.

Breathing deeply, Junhoe pushed the both of them to lean against the now warm bathroom walls. Jiwon's arm was draped around Junhoe as they bathed in the afterglow, Jiwon shuddered when his flaccid cock rubbed against the flat of Junhoe's stomach with each breath they took.

Junhoe shook his head slowly after a few seconds, removing the few white spots that were still dancing in his vision. He glanced down at the the other man that was heaped in his arms. Instead of the usual revulsion that came after sex, Junhoe only wanted to wrap Jiwon tighter around him.

He buried his nose in Jiwon's wet locks. The supposed rational part of his mind was starting to wake up and Junhoe was loathed to follow the path that it was pointing out to him. For once, he felt like ignoring the soft protests that came from deep within the recesses of his brain.

'What about all those other students that you haven't tried yet?!'

Junhoe grumbled at the panicked voice that his brain took. The course of action pointed out to him was his regular, normal, customary and accepted one. Choosing Jiwon would stray from the direction he was used to. So maybe he should listen to it?

"Hmm," Jiwon breathed out as he tried to lift himself off Junhoe, "Maybe I really should try and compare you against someone else," He gave a weak smile to Junhoe.

"Like hell I'm going to let you do that," Junhoe growled as he gathered a startled Jiwon into his arms.

Well, looked like that answered his own question as well.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Well, that's it. I'm kinda pissed btw. Soba did something dirty towards iKON. 
> 
> Anyway, did you like it? If you find some inaccuracies in the story, like if I made Junhoe as Jiwon and vice versa, I'm used for Bobby being top, so.... pls point it out so I can correct it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
